


True Colors

by ApostateMage



Series: True colors [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Fluffy Ending, Hanzo is ashamed of himself, M/M, McCree is a good boyfriend, Old man marriage, Song Lyrics, These idiots are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateMage/pseuds/ApostateMage
Summary: Everyone was going to be at this wedding. Their teammates, their friends, their family. They would all see Hanzo and McCree dancing. They would see Hanzo. Hanzo who was so quiet and reserved. Hanzo who barely spoke a word to his team. Hanzo who had killed his own brother and hated himself for it so he hid away who and what he really was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the Trolls Soundtrack for this. 
> 
> UnBeta'ed. All mistakes are mine.

“This is ridiculous. I refuse to participate.”

“Come on now, Sugar. Who else am I gonna' dance with?”

“Anyone else.”

McCree sighed. Hanzo was always so stubborn. Jesse seriously wondered if anyone could see that sweet side he knew his lover had. He hid it behind that stubborn temperament and a near permanent resting bitch face that gave Reyes a run for his money.

He'd been trying to set up the hall for the wedding in two days time and Hanzo had agreed to give him a hand; seeing as all the other young folks decided to fuck off when it came to the actual work of setting up. Still, Jack and Gabe deserved a good wedding and to have the hall looking perfect was the least Jesse could do.

Jesse had offhandedly mentioned that he couldn't wait to dance with Hanzo during the reception and the Japanese man had instantly snapped into defensive mode. It was a shame. McCree already had fantasies about dancing with Hanzo that night. He almost salivated at the thought of Hanzo in that nice, form fitting suit that they had picked out and had custom fit just for him. Jesse thought he cleaned up pretty well but he couldn't hold a candle to Hanzo's beauty and grace.

“Why? You embarrassed of me? I can dance. Promise.”

Hanzo shook his head. “That's not it.”

Ah. A short answer. A dismissive gesture. He knew Hanzo pretty well now after dealing with him for a few years.

McCree put down the streamers he'd been fighting with for over twenty minutes and climbed down from the step stool. He watched Hanzo stiffen up predictably.

“Han. Come on.”

“Drop it, Jesse.”

“Talk to me, love.”

He watched the tips of Hanzo's ears turn pink. They always tinged pink right at the tops when Hanzo was embarrassed. It was another thing Jesse loved about him; Another thing he wondered if anyone else ever saw.

“I don't know how to dance to American music.”

Hanzo looked to the side, his eyes sad but the rest of his face impassive. Not the whole truth then. Jesse crossed his arms and studied the smaller man for a moment. Stiff posture, not making eye contact, a lingering guilt and self-loathing flickered in those sad eyes. It took McCree a moment but it finally clicked.

Everyone was going to be at this wedding. Their teammates, their friends, their family. They would all see Hanzo and McCree dancing. They would see Hanzo. Hanzo who was so quiet and reserved. Hanzo who barely spoke a word to his team. Hanzo who had killed his own brother and hated himself for it so he hid away who and what he really was.

Hanzo had become more open since he became lovers with McCree. Hell, they'd both taken Hana to a colorful, cute movie just the other day to get her out of Jack's hair, while he planned for the next few days before his marriage. Hanzo and Hana had even talked and bantered after the movie. Sure, Hanzo spoke it short clipped sentences but he had kept Hana engaged. That calm, easy going Hanzo was one that no one really saw, save for Jesse. He'd been happy to see that side of his normally so reserved lover out in the open, instead of behind closed doors.

“Is this about everyone see'in ya, Sugar?”

Hanzo flinched. Bingo. “I killed my brother, Jesse. They all know that.”

“He got better!” He ignored Hanzo's eye roll. “Hey, Jack and Gabe fire live rounds at each other when they're right pissed off at each other. Genji forgave you. No one's gonna judge ya, Darlin'.”

Hanzo huffed, pulling his arms around himself as if it would protect him from the world. Jesse knew if he didn't pull Hanzo out of this soon, the smaller man would most likely stay locked in this mood for the rest of the day and it would eat him up inside for much longer.

He had an idea. It was a stupid idea that would either get him slapped or work as planned. The odds were not good. But hey, he wouldn't be Jesse McCree if most of his ideas weren't somewhat stupid. Never steered him wrong before though; Like when he had decided to pursue the moody archer romantically. Look at them now. They'd been lovers for years and there wasn't a day Jesse didn't thank himself for that first stupid idea.

_“You with the sad eyes...”_ Jesse started softly. He wasn't the best singer in the world; his voice tinged with that country drawl. _“Don't be discouraged...”_

Hanzo lifted an eyebrow, his stance changing from closed off to simply guarded. A good sign. “Jesse, what are you doing?”

McCree didn't let it change his mind. He was going to do this stupid idea, Dammit. He walked forward slowly, his voice staying even as he sang softly to his lover. _“Oh, I realize, it's hard to take courage. In a world full of people, you can lose sight of it all. The darkness inside you can make you feel so small.”_

Hanzo watched his quietly for a moment. He must be catching on by now but he didn't make motion to stop McCree from approaching him. It was only when Jesse cupped Hanzo's chin and tilted his chin up so Hanzo was forced to meet his eyes, did Hanzo make a soft noise of protest. “Jesse...”

_“Show me a smile, then. Don't be unhappy. Can't remember when, I last saw you laughing.”_ He pressed their forehead's together before letting his hands drift down. His metal hand grasped one of Hanzo's and his flesh and blood hand moved to rest on the archer's trim waist. _“This world makes you crazy and you've taken all you can bear, just call me up 'cause I'll always be there.”_

Before Hanzo could interrupt him or pull away, Jesse began to rock slowly. He kept their eye contact and Hanzo, luckily seemed entranced by him. Before he knew it, Jesse was leading him through a basic waltz spin turn. Hanzo kept up easily leading Jesse to believe he actually did know how to dance. Jesse didn't forget to sing to him but he poured all the feelings he had for Hanzo in the next few lines.

_“And I see your true colors, shining through. I see your true colors and that's why I love you. So don't be afraid to let them show. Your true colors, true colors, are beautiful.”_

He saw those beautiful brown eyes widen slightly and get slightly watery around the edges but Hanzo didn't let go. His grip tightened on McCree as well and he really put his back into the dance. They had waltz spun turned almost around the whole dance floor. It made it all worth it when he saw a smile crack on Hanzo's face; Radiant and beautiful just as McCree knew he could be.

_“I see your true colors, shining through. I see your true colors and that's why I love you.”_ McCree was almost laughing. His singing taking on a loving happy pitch instead of the serious one he had before. _“So don't be afraid to let them show. Your true colors, true colors are beautiful. Like a rainbow...”_

Jesse tilted his head to end the last note with a soft kiss. It was the briefest touch of lips but it sent shivers down Jesse's spine. Then his leg connected with a chair and startled them both out of the little world they had built around themselves. Jesse managed to stay on his feet with a curse and some slight wobbling. Hanzo snorted with soft laughter and Jesse decided a slightly sore leg was worth hearing that noise. They parted so McCree could mock angrily boot the chair off to the side.

“You did not just serenade me with a song out of a child's movie.” Hanzo crossed his arms but all the tension had drained out of him.

“Hey, Cyndi Lauper did it first, Sugar.”

“That song was in the movie we took Hana to see.”

“Well, yeah. The kid got the soundtrack and played it on repeat.”

“You're such a fool.”

Jesse laughed. “Well, yeah.” He didn't bother denying it. “So, you gonna dance with me, Sugar?”

Hanzo rolled his shoulders and tried to look sternly at Jesse but the smile on his face belayed that he was happy. “I suppose so if it stops you from running into any more chairs.”

Jesse counted it as a victory.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't bother to add McCree's accent to the song lyrics. Woops.


End file.
